Doccubus One-Shots and Rewrites
by Bardaholic
Summary: One-shots, ficlets and rewrites of scenes that could have used a bit more Doccubus. Guaranteed fluff.
1. The Couch (Pt 1)

**2x05**

**Recommended Listening: Reo Speedwagon's 'Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore'.  
(I'm only half-kidding..)**

* * *

Lauren's breath caught in her throat for a moment when she heard Bo approaching. She smiled nervously as the Succubus passed in front of her to settle on the other end of the couch. The smile she received in return seemed easy, relaxed. In fact, she could read nothing in Bo's body language to suggest that she was anything less than comfortable with the moment.

Bo caught Lauren studying her with a frown. She raised an eyebrow at the doctor and smirked. Lauren blushed and flashed a sheepish smile before settling her gaze on her hands resting in her lap. She could feel Bo's eyes still fixed on her. She cleared her throat and turned back to the television hanging on the wall, intent on keeping her eyes off of Bo.

Lauren's mind began to wander while Jungle Jeeves excitedly described the courting rituals of lions. She'd been trying to find ways to keep herself occupied without getting in anyone's way. Jungle Jeeves had been a last ditch effort to ward off impending boredom. Lauren considered briefly that she wouldn't mind terribly if Bo took advantage of the situation and helped her alleviate her boredom.

The doctor rolled her eyes and berated herself for her line of thinking. Bo had been so kind to her, vowing to protect her when she showed up unexpectedly. But she'd have to face The Ash – and whatever punishment he had in store for her – eventually. Besides, she didn't want to be Bo's rebound fuck to get her mind off Dyson.

She unconsciously pulled her legs up onto the couch beside her, as though trying to curl herself into as small a package as possible to better hide from Lachlan. She immediately wished she hadn't when her boot bumped against Bo's leg.

"Sorry", she mumbled. She stilled. If she moved now her discomfort would become painfully obvious.

"S'okay." Bo hesitated a beat for reaching a decision. "You wanna stretch out?" She raised her arms and uncrossed her legs, waiting for Lauren's long legs to stretch out across her own.

Lauren's eyes darted between Bo's face and lap for several seconds, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks.

She looked away. "No, thank you, I'm okay".

Bo sighed and recrossed her legs. She couldn't completely fathom Lauren's discomfort. True, there had been a distance between them for a while after they'd slept together, but Bo had assumed they were well past that, especially since they'd resolved the whole debacle during that conversation they'd finally had a couple of weeks after Bo had defeated Aife.

And yet Lauren seemed terrified to be within arm's length of Bo. Bo wasn't looking to sleep with the doctor again right now or get into a relationship with her; she just wanted Lauren to be comfortable around her, relaxed. Surely they could be at ease around each other after they'd once been so intimate?

Bo decided that she'd just have to forcefully invade Lauren's personal space to prove to her that it would be okay. Not to mention that she was overwhelmed with the urge to hold the blonde close. _Just_ hold her, nothing more.

She reached forward and grabbed Lauren's arm.

"C'mere". Settling herself against the arm of the couch, Bo pulled Lauren down to rest against her.

Lauren let out a startled gasp and stiffened as she and Bo ended up stomach to stomach. Their bodies were pressed together at every point and Lauren knew that it would be so easy to turn the moment into something more. But Bo simply wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist and continued watching Jungle Jeeves.

Lauren allowed herself to relax against the soft body beneath her, tucking her head beneath Bo's chin. It didn't take her long to doze off, engulfed in Bo's warmth.

Bo felt strangely powerful and protective with Lauren sleeping in her arms. She knew without a doubt that if Lachlan walked in right then and tried to wrench Lauren from her grasp, he'd wind up with her dagger through his heart, fae politics be damned.

She ran her fingers through soft blonde hair and tightened her other arm around a slim waist. Lauren's breath tickled her collarbone with each exhale, matching the rise and fall of her own chest. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so content.

Kenzi suddenly came bounding down the stairs. She stopped abruptly at the sight of Bo and Lauren all cosy on the couch.

Bo sighed. Kenzi wasn't happy. She watched warily as Kenzi rounded the couch and swept a pile of assorted bladed weapons off the coffee table and onto the hardwood floor.

Lauren jerked awake at the noise and jumped guiltily away from Bo upon glimpsing Kenzi's glare. She blushed furiously, feeling like a teenager whose parents had just walked in on her making out with her girlfriend.

Kenzi smirked at the doctor and headed towards the kitchen. She tapped Bo on the head as she passed by.

"Can I see you for a minute in the kitchen, Bo-Bo? I think I seen a rat!"


	2. The Couch (Pt 2)

**I wrote 2x05 as the setting of Bo and Lauren's couch-cuddling. That was me getting my episodes mixed up, because yes, that scene is actually in 2x06 (I think? Or am I still getting muddled?) Anywho, I'm gonna leave it that way. Because I want this upcoming scene to be set at the end of the same day on which the previous scene occurred. SO basically, pretend both Pt 1 and Pt 2 are happening in 2x05, before Bo and Lauren get their sexy on. I could've taken the smut road with this, but, I just **_**really, really**_** love the idea of Bo and Lauren cuddling. Bo always runs off when they sleep together, leaving Lauren to recuperate. So this is all fluff and cuddles to satisfy my craving. I may, however, be inclined to add some sexy times on the couch when Bo and Lauren wake up, if anyone wants it. I'm not great at it, but I can try :p**

**Recommended Listening: 'Warm Whispers' by Missy Higgins.**

* * *

**"Bo,** buddy!" Kenzi leapt off the couch as Bo began unfolding the spare bed sheets she'd brought downstairs. "The platonic love of my life," she continued around a mouthful of Lauren's scrumptious baked goods. "C'mere." She pulled Bo close. "Auren-lay's ot-nay aying-stay, is she? Because she's already messed up the kitchen and I don't want her messing up the couch."

Bo crossed her arms and eyed the cookie in Kenzi's hand pointedly. When her muffins had proven to be a hit with Kenzi, Lauren had continued to whip up an assortment of delicious treats to appease the young woman.

"She won't," Bo replied, picking up a pillow and punching it into shape. "I'm taking the couch. Lauren's taking my bed."

Lauren heard Bo's comment and rushed in from the kitchen. "No no no no no. _No._ I couldn't put you out!"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "And on that "oh, please" factor of ten, I'm out!" She slapped Bo on the butt playfully as she left the room. "Goodnight!" She turned back for a moment when she reached the stairs and smiled at the sappy look her best friend was giving the doctor.

* * *

**Bo** grinned at Kenzi's antics, her smile softening as she turned back to Lauren. The doctor gestured nervously with her hands.

"_I_ will take the couch."

Bo sighed and dropped the blanket she'd been unfolding. She stepped closer to Lauren, speaking quietly.

"You've just been through a lot, with The Ash. And I know you took an oath to look after people medically and all, but you need to let someone else take care of _you_ for a change."

Lauren smiled and her cheeks grew rosy. Bo laughed softly at the sight.

"So...Goodnight."

Their eyes met for a moment, searching for things left unsaid. Lauren was the first to look away, nodding.

"Right." She paused for a moment and looked back up at Bo as though there was something more she wanted to say. But all that came out was, "goodnight."

Lauren could feel Bo's eyes following her intently as she stepped forward. She heard the brunette's breath hitch when they were close enough to kiss, then release as she stepped to the side to move around her. It was a thrill, knowing that she was so easily able to attract the succubus' complete attention, and she felt daring as she brushed her breasts lightly against Bo's arm when she walked past.

Bo's eyes fluttered and she smiled knowingly at Lauren's burning aura. When she finally turned around she found the stubborn doctor bent over the couch, adjusting the sheet. Lauren's actions paused when she felt Bo's eyes on her and she turned to look at Bo over her shoulder.

The succubus growled at the darkened eyes peering at her through blonde tresses. She lunged forward and spun Lauren around to face her before claiming soft lips with her own. She heard a startled moan and pulled the doctor closer, feeling strong hands tangle themselves in her hair.

Lauren's tongue brushed against Bo's lips and Bo allowed her to deepen the kiss. She slipped her hand beneath Lauren's shirt and ran her hand up her spine. Lauren shivered at the contact and moaned her appreciation, but then Bo's hand was suddenly gone. And then Bo's lips.

Bo leant her forehead against Lauren's, breathing heavily, her hands resting on Lauren's hips.

"Bo," Lauren whispered, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"We shouldn't do this."

Lauren let go of Bo and stepped back. The succubus wanted to kick herself for the sadness she'd brought to Lauren's eyes.

"I mean, right now. We shouldn't do this right now." She took Lauren's hands in her own. "But I want you to come to bed." She blushed lightly. "To _sleep._ Just sleep. F-for now."

Lauren chuckled. She'd never known Bo to stumble over her words. She'd seen the mistress of seduction, and now she was seeing the shy woman hidden beneath that.

Bo cleared her throat. "Let me start that over: We'll share the bed. If you insist on being stubborn about it."

Lauren placed a gentle, chaste kiss on Bo's lips and allowed herself to be led upstairs.

* * *

**Lauren **watched from under the covers as Bo blew out the candle on her nightstand and climbed into bed. They were both silent for a moment, unsure of the proper etiquette for the situation.

Bo's sigh broke the silence. "Goodnight," she whispered into the darkness.

"Goodnight, Bo."

Lauren waited a beat before rolling over, her back to Bo. She'd hoped that Bo might say something, do something.

Bo heard Lauren's sigh. She reached across the cold sheets, searching for Lauren's warmth. When Lauren turned to look at her, she pulled the doctor into her arms. Lauren rested her head on Bo's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Bo's hand found hers in the darkness and she felt their fingers intertwine. Then her hand was being lifted and Bo's lips touched her skin gently.

Lauren felt tears welling up in her eyes. If she and Bo had made love tonight, she knew she'd have woken up wondering whether Bo really cared for her or if she was just someone to take Bo's mind off her break-up with Dyson. But this tenderness, she knew, was all for her. A promise from Bo of a chance for something more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry if it was terrible :')**


End file.
